


Too Much Blood On The Page

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: The Adventures of Leah and Bella [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate History, F/F, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Original Mythology, Pack Bonding, Research, Seth is Not a Werewolf, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNDER REPAIRS</p><p>Leah teaches Bella how to use a machete in combat and it couldn't have come too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Blood On The Page

**Author's Note:**

> UNDER REPAIRS:
> 
> Holy shit guys I read some of this last night so I realized that is kind of shit. I am so sorry. Gonna be going back to edit and revise this so its not as terrible. In the meantime, this story will be unavailable. I know...a tragedy. Not really. Be back with it shortly!

FIC UNDER REPAIRS. WILL BE BACK SOON!!


End file.
